Indecent Proposals
by Omniskriba
Summary: When Jyou finally gets the guts to propose to Mimi, too many things have changed. While Jyou has risen to great prominence, everybody else got themselves into one of several levels of madness! Cults, the Mafioso, and Witchcraft- can they stop Jyou from f


Indecent Proposal  
By Kyoko-Jyou  
Disclaimer: I do not claim Digimon by right of conquest. Last time I tried to do something like that, Christopher Columbus beat me to the Americas.  
Author's Note: A Kyoko Jyou comeback? I really hope so. You'd know if I had any breathing time if I had time to write. Actually, I'm just slacking off from writing my thesis on Republic Act 7079 (don't ask) which isn't half as exciting work as scrubbing an abandoned airport runway with a toothbrush. Please review. I'm in desperate need of some morale boosting.  
Reviews- keeping me out of clinical depression since '01.  
~*~  
Meet the Cast  
~*~  
The Digidestined- What's been going on four years after the defeat of Arukenimon. Don't think of these as spoilers, though. You'll see that things can only get stranger from here…  
Joe Kido… erhm… Dr. Jyou Kido MD.: Nineteen year-old medical prodigy whom, after a series of very pleasant accidents, passes the Japanese Medical Board Exam at eighteen and becomes one of the World's most sought after men- getting more women on his tracks than Yamato and a Cosmetics Clearance Sale combined. Struck it filthy rich after inventing the one-blood-type-fills-all blood substitute. Is still madly in love with Mimi Tachikawa and plans to propose to her (hence the title).  
Mimi Tachikawa: Eighteen year-old film student working part time as a model for the Macy's Catalog in New York. While she dreams of bigger, better things, her biggest desire is to be reunited with the good-natured geek who confessed his crush on her while she was still dating her dead-beat ex-boyfriend. Nobody believes her, though, when she insists the guy now models for Georgio Armani's new line of Bikini Boxers.  
Yamato Ishida: Eighteen years old and is trying to get into NASA's Mars Program. His band broke up two years ago a certain someone drove their usual masses… erhm… audiences to a local Karaoke bar (before said certain someone was offered a record deal by a leading Tokyo label). Is currently trying to see Mimi.  
Sora Takenouchi: Eighteen years old and is engaged to Shuu Kido as arranged by Sora's Father. While she thoroughly resents her father's motives of having her marry the one of the richest men in Odaiba for money (no duh), she's was also mortally lovestruck after catching Jyou naked taking a bath in the Kido Odaiba Mansion.  
Koushirou Izumi: Seventeen year-old confidant to Jyou and also happens to be his best friend. Lovelorn ever since he shed his trademark childish kawaii-ness for acne and voice cracking, this perfect example of a computer geek seeks the companionship of Sora who, when detatched from Jyou's or Shuu's presence, seemed to show him affection in all the right circumstances.  
Taichi Kamiya: Eighteen year-old soccer player who's career hangs in the brink of devastation after mangling his left leg. Currently a patient of Jyou's, he is also carrying a grudge for Yamato who happens to be his best friend (or significant other- which ever) and is helping Yamato sabotage Jyou's plans for a wedding proposal… from a wheelchair.  
Kari Kamiya: Sixteen year-old student and registered Jyou Kido groupie, a little shellshocked from the three-year long Takeru-Daisuke War. While Taichi ardently tries to remind her who Jyou was, her memory somehow got knocked after being stuck in a mosh pit for five hours trying to figure out what the fuss was all about (she was trying to photograph the local karaoke bar for the school paper).  
Takeru Takaishi: Sixteen year-old highschool drop out. After his brother left for America, his life went downhill, finding himself one morning a member of the Bulgarian Mafia.  
Daisuke Motomiya: Sixteen year-old member of the Secret Order of the Millenia Clover, a millitant cult seeking of the location of a the rare golden, thousand-leaf clover said to give whoever posseses it unbelievably good fortune. Instructed in the deadly arts of Tequilla Warfare (don't ask), he's out to kill Jyou for taking Kari from him.  
Miyako Inoue: Sixteen-year old highschool student by day but fearsome stalker by night. Taking her hero worship to unspeakable levels, she obsessively plans to match Koushirou and Mimi together, figuring that their union would cause the birth of a genetically perfect child.  
Iori Hida: Fourteen-year old student who doesn't seem to be affected by everybody else's problems.. yet.  
Ken Ichijouchi: A practicioner of the dark arts… or something really, really close. Jyou used to be something of a bigger brother to him before he got famous and stuff. Ken is currently plotting to steal Jyou's luck so he could be his friend again.  
The Kido Brothers: Both mooching off Jyou. Shuu's marriage was arranged with Dr. Takenouchi's daughter although he is currently having an illicit affair with his brother's wife Jun Motomiya.  
~*~  
Prologue: Countdown to Chaos  
~*~  
~One Year Ago~  
Jyou solemnly stared at his reflection, sitting at a park bench by a small lake where the water was kept unbroken and untouched.  
Even the ducks won't approach him, he thought.  
The skies were overcast and nobody seemed to be around. The cold autumn breeze howled, tossing radiantly colored leaves off the gnarled branches of quickly balding trees.  
Jyou's long hair flew gently through the breeze, his collared shirt much to thin to provide any sort of real protection against the biting cold.  
But he didn't mind.  
Too many things in his mind to feel the numbness of his unmittened hands. Too many warming tears to shed to keep his cheeks from frosting over. But not yet. He couldn't shed it here.  
Mimi.  
She was the reason for all this misery.  
All these years, Jyou had hoped she would notice how much he cared for her…  
How much he had loved her…  
Yet, nothing. Could it be that she played the blind-girl's part, denying the fact that someone from the bottommost echelon of the popularity-based society would have the nerve to consider offering affection to someone of her grand stature. That wouldn't be hard.  
After all, nerds and geeks and wimps and losers are allowed a chance to dream, if that is all the good they are given.  
Coke-bottle frames, a near-anorexic physique, the ability to cause harm and destruction every five minutes, the suave-content of sand paper and the exciting life of a 24-hour a day highshool graduate about to take College entrance exams- an education that will reduce his family's life savings to a purse-full of loose change… yeah, that's really appealing. It still surprises him why his friends- all rather happy with their lives, haven't moved out of Odaiba to disown him.  
If he's had anything good happen in his life, it's having the digidestined with him through one disaster after another.  
Of course, Mimi was special.  
He had confessed his feelings for her that other night, his gut settled by the help of antacids donated by the Inoue Grocery store and the calming words of Koushirou who had always been a loyal friend. Ken was also there, the little brother he never had who somehow treats him like the brother he did have… but lost.  
Taichi and Yamato, though, had other things in mind. Yamato too had the hots for Mimi, although he was chivalrous enough to let Jyou make the first phone call. Jyou has little to no chance of getting an answer unbroken by fits of laughter anyway so why bother.  
Both of them were pretty shocked when Mimi replied the eight harshest put-down words in the english language (of course, this would've been in Japanese)… "Sorry, but I… have a boyfriend right now…"  
Could Jyou have felt any worse?  
He felt the piercing stab of jealousy bite into his flesh.  
Yamato dismissed it as just another conquest postponed for later.  
It was a sad, sad night indeed for all of them.  
Jyou returned his gaze onto the pond.  
Still the ugly duckling, he supposed. Too bad, fairytales don't necessarily occur and ugly ducklings usually grow up to be even uglier ducks.  
He sighed.  
Luck did fail to shine for unlucky Jyou. That's the way things probably really went with the world, he thought.  
Just then, he noticed something floating in the pond.  
It shimmered before his eyes like a wet bush made of gold.  
Hey, it WAS a wet bush made of gold… well not exactly.  
In closer inspection, it was actually a sprig of clover… or it seems to be one considering that this sprig seems to have at least a thousand golden leaves.  
How odd. A thousand leaf clover. As if that would improve his luck.  
Meanwhile, a car was careening through the park.  
Why it was is anybody's guess but it was and it was going really, really fast (must be some crazy drunk who's wife left him for a 7-11 sales manager).  
Suddenly…  
SKREEEEEEEECH!!!  
KERBLAM!!!  
SPLAG!!!  
Car hits a tree, car parts rain down from the sky as if somebody broke into a Toyota Piñata, car parts land squarely on Jyou's face this fracturing it indefinitely.  
"So… much… for… luck. Somebody call an… ambulance."  
Then… darkness.  
~*~  
"Mr. Kido, you're awake."  
"Wh… where am I?"  
"You're in Odaiba General Hospital. You've been out cold for three weeks now."  
"Three weeks!? But I haven't studied yet and I have a mock test for Toudai (Tokyo University) in two wee… wait, the mock test was a week ago! Gaaah!!!"  
"Calm down, Mr. Kido. We had to do immense reconstructive surgery on your face."  
"Immense… reconstructive… surgery? Now I look like a freak, don't I?"  
"Oh, don't worry. I was just kidding. We only had to move your nose half a millimeter to the right. With the new stitching technology here in Odaiba medical, you'll be free to go without a scar."  
"If my nose was the only thing damaged… why was I out for three weeks?"  
"Oh yeah, you had a piece of windshield wedged through your brain. We had to remove that too."  
"And how are we supposed to pay for any of these operations? My Dad's been laid off from this very hospital and none of my brothers have jobs. We're only living on our savings and that wasn't a lot of money."  
"Well, from what I've heard, a buncha your friends pitched in to pay for you're hospital bills. I must say, you must have very rich friends."  
"Yeah. After saving the world from Evil Digimon, who wouldn't?"  
"Huh? Oh, you were one of the digidestined, were you? So, why didn't you get a piece of the pie."  
"Well, the world governments thought I didn't do too much. Everything was recorded you see by our guardian guy, Gennai…hey… what the…" Jyou just noticed something.  
While he was talking to the nurse, she was on the bed with him, her hands embracing him softly, shirtless under the sheets.  
"Ooh… excuse me… uh… gomen nasai Jyou-chan…"  
The nurse quickly sped off.   
She was pretty.  
And she was hugging him? Wait a sec, is he hallucinating? Could it be that the broken shards of windshield glass in Jyou's head be to blame for all this nonsense?  
[We interrupt this fan fic to bring you a message. Jyou is not hallucinating folks. Jyou is 100% sane and everything is really happening to him- this is not some corny dream sequence. Now, back to the fan fiction]  
Jyou simply wished he had died back then.  
~*~  
Three days later, Jyou was walking around the hospital as part of his recuperative therapy. Shin and Shuu had visited him twice already and both his parents had sent him a delightful fruit basket. His friends were going to drop by next Saturday and he was looking forward to thanking them.  
He did notice some strange behaviour in the hospital though. Female nurses keep on turning up on his bed- waking up to different levels of nudity each time, male nurses looking at him with fiery contempt, female interns keep on pestering him with compliments and racy offers for uh… am I allowed to say that word here? Well, you understand what I'm saying… and they all seemed very, very sincere about what they were doing. It wasn't like those times in highschool were the girls made fun of him in that manner. This was… was… real.  
Of course, he looks in the mirror every so often to see that nothing has changed.  
Well, his nose was now half a millimeter right of its former location.  
Anyway, while walking around, Jyou encountered a bunch of doctors rushing a patient into the operating theatre. Since nobody seemed to be there to watch, he snuck into the viewing booth. Upon looking, he knew they were about to perform brain tumor removal. This should be entertaining, he thought.  
About two hours or so later, Jyou realized that something was going wrong with the operation. The doctors seemed to be poking precariously near a vital brain artery.  
To be Continued…  
~*~  
Please RnR (your reviews shall decide if I continue this story or not…) 


End file.
